User talk:DenaliLover
Welcome! Hello and welcome to my talkpage. I am the creator of the Pixie wiki. I am an administrator and bureaucrat. Leave a message if I can help you with anything. Please help to build the Pixie wiki and help it grow. Thanks! Hi Pal : ) I wanna thank you for giving me the suggestion of a Nymphs article. Soon this wiki will be more updated than ever. Hisana456 07:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Title. Yeah,hello Teamcullen,how's it going? I wanted to ask you exactly how did you make your wiki title like that? Hisana456 13:13, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE Yeah we need ALOT more editors. Idk how we can get more tho . --bellscullen ☮talk☮ 19:53, August 6, 2011 (UTC)bellscullen Your very own fairy! Hey if you go to http://www.pixiehollow.com/ you can make your own fairy & meet others! My fairy's name is Olivia Frostdew. --bellscullen ☮talk☮ 02:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen No problem :) --bellscullen (talk) 16:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC)bellscullen Favicon? Yes,Hello Teamcullen. I hope I'm not annoying you or anything by this but....How did you get that favicon.* *P.S:It looks pretty ^^ Hisana456 12:19, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I just come a cross it and thought it sounded cool. and it is! Lilly Cullen-Talk Page- 23:09, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Favicon done. Ok,so i downloaded a favicon......but how did you upload it and place it on the top anyway? Hisana456 09:06, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE:Favicon done! Check out Uraboku wiki. I think my favicon hasn't been uploaded properly(it's a rose petal). Hisana456 08:35, August 23, 2011 (UTC) o.O Kobato wiki's favicon is a cherry blossom. But I certainly don't see any rose petal for uraboku wiki. What do you think could be the prob. I tried again but still. Hey,wait, what did you do exactly anyway when you uploaded a favicon. Hisana456 03:15, September 3, 2011 (UTC) O.O Woah! I just noticed you made me admin. THANKS^_^ Hisana456 14:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. I'm sorry but in order to be spotlighted through this page wikis need to meet our Spotlight Criteria, which includes having 200 content pages. Please feel free to ask again when you've had a chance to grow the wiki. If you wish, you might also try posting on http://on.wikia.com/editmywiki this page to see if people want to help you add content. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 03:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I Would be Perfect for the Job... Hello. I would make a perfect bureaucrat because: *I have experience in tracking vandalism, removing vandalism and place blocksw on users that commit this *I can use standard English, formal English and some forms of extended English *I have average knowledge in Wiki editing and in some aspects, can excel in it So there, they are just a few of the many positive things I can bring to the wiki. I'm sorry I skipped any form of application, I just wanted to give you the right to a very experienced bureaucrat. Thank you so, so, so much for reading this message. Sforster123 (talk) 15:57, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay Okay, whatever. Goodbye, I'm needed on other wikis. Keep well and maybe one day your wiki will be successful =D Sforster123 (talk) 16:38, December 18, 2012 (UTC)